The present disclosure relates to control for receiving data representing an image that is transmitted over a network and for discharging a printout in which the image is printed.
One example of an image forming apparatus is a network printer. A network printer is a printer shared among a plurality of users. To permit printouts to be sorted out for different users, some network printers are provided with a plurality of bins. The printouts produced as a result of a network printer executing print jobs are discharged into, and held in, the bins.
According to one known technology, in a network printer, users are previously assigned bins to which their printouts are discharged respectively, and a user who is not assigned any bin previously is assigned ad hoc, by the network printer, a usable bin out of the plurality of bins.
According to another known technology, in a network printer, a plurality of bins are each provided with an overflow detector so that, for any bin holding more than the permissible quantity of printouts, the network printer inhibits a print job that discharges a printout to that bin and instead stores in a memory the image data that is the target of the print job.
However, a bin shared with a second user is not free from the risk of a printout being taken away by the second user.